


(En)Tangled

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Hair Kink, Het, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	(En)Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



One of the things that most attracted Harry to Parvati was her hair. Long and thick and shiny.

Every time he saw her, he imagined pulling it into a tail and using it like horse reins as he fucked her from behind.

It made innocuous conversations in the office a bit uncomfortable, truth be told, as he had to drag himself away from visions of her spread out on his bed, bare skin glistening with sweat, black hair fanning out across his white pillows.

When the day finally came that Harry asked Parvati back to his, she insisted on riding him.

As if he could possibly say no to that.

With a mischievous gleam in her eye, Parvati tapped her wand against Harry's wrists and, to his surprise, lengths of her hair reached for him like silk restraints, pulling his hands over his head and binding him to the headboard.


End file.
